warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Willowpelt
(at death) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Willowkit Willowpaw Willowpelt Willowpelt |familyl = Adderfang Swiftbreeze Redtail, Patchpelt Spottedleaf, Leopardfoot Tawnyspots (formerly), Patchpelt (formerly), Whitestorm Graystripe, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Darkstripe Sorreltail |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Sisters: Mates: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Adderfang |apps = Unknown |livebooks = Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Bluestar's Prophecy}} Willowpelt is a slender, very pale, silver-gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes. Death Killed by a badger History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :Willowkit is born to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang in their second litter along with her brother, Redkit, and her sister, Spottedkit. Later on she is seen with Redkit and Spottedkit watching Whitekit, Brindlekit and Frostkit playing moss ball with Bluefur. :Later, she becomes an apprentice and is given her apprentice name, Willowpaw. Her mentor's identity is never stated outright, but it is hinted that it is Adderfang, when she goes out training with Redpaw and Sparrowpelt, because Sparrowpelt had already been revealed to be Redpaw's mentor. Still, this is unusual, because parents aren't usually allowed to mentor their kits. :Willowpaw is mostly seen practicing battle moves with Thistleclaw and her brother Redpaw throughout the end of the book. :Sometime later, Willowpaw becomes a warrior with the new name of Willowpelt. She has a son, Darkstripe, with Tawnyspots, and later another, Graypaw, with Patchpelt. Firestar's Quest :Willowpelt goes on a border patrol with the Clan leader, Firestar, Ashfur, Thornclaw, and her son, Sootpaw. After a few moments, they scent a badger. Soon, the badger attacks Sootpaw, but Willowpelt knocks him out of the way, sacrificing herself to save her son. The badger attacks her instead, and with a sickening snap and a horrifying shriek, Willowpelt's neck is snapped, killing her instantly. :Her three kits, Sootpaw, Sorrelpaw and Rainpaw are given several days off apprentice duties to cope with her horrifying death. Firestar comments that her three kits are badly traumatized, due the recent loss of their father, Whitestorm. She is noted to be the first cat to die after the battle with BloodClan. She is greatly mourned, and Dappletail wonders aloud why such a young cat had to go to StarClan so soon when she had so much more to offer for her Clan. In the Original Series Into the Wild :She is a part of the patrol consisting of Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Bluestar when they find Firepaw feeding a rabbit to a elderly rogue, Yellowfang. Bluestar decides to bring Yellowfang to camp, who was actually a former ShadowClan cat, and Willowpelt helps escort her to the ThunderClan camp. :Willowpelt is present at the Gathering when Brokenstar warns the other Clans of a rogue who would harm their kits. When she and her Clan race back to camp, she declares this cat must be Yellowfang, the old cat they had recently taken in. This causes several cries of distress to rise up among the Clan, but Bluestar orders them to be silent. :Willowpelt is on patrol with Whitestorm, Runningwind, Mousefur, and her son, Darkstripe, when Firepaw finds them. Firepaw explains the whole story about Yellowfang, and that she did not steal the kits. Yellowfang appears with some old friends of hers from ShadowClan, and the two Clans agree to save the kits, and to drive out Brokenstar and his warriors, the ones who brought dishonor to ShadowClan. She goes to help fight ShadowClan and retrieve Frostfur's stolen kits, and help drive out their corrupted leader, Brokenstar. Fire and Ice :Willowpelt expresses contempt for RiverClan when she hears that they want to take over WindClan's territory, stating they have always grown fat on fish from the river and have no need for more prey and they are too slow to catch them. :She is seen on many patrols, such as being a part of the patrol that helped Fireheart and Graystripe fight off RiverClan at the battle by the gorge, being picked by Bluestar to be part of a raiding party to RiverClan, and being part of the patrol sent to help WindClan when they were being attacked. After the battle with WindClan, she is seen helping injured cats. Forest of Secrets :She mentions that she will need to move to the nursery soon, as she was expecting kits. Fireheart, who is nearby when she says this, wonders who the father will be, then notices Whitestorm looking on proudly. She is also seen during a Gathering, sharing tongues with a few WindClan queens, then later snarling at them when Nightstar announces that ThunderClan are sheltering Brokentail. Rising Storm :She is seen outside the nursery, her belly swollen with Whitestorm's kits. Brindleface is with her, along with her two kits, Fernkit and Ashkit. Later, Willowpelt gives birth to Sorrelkit, Sootkit, and Rainkit, though they are not named. She says that although she loved her kits very much, she still missed being a warrior. :It is hinted that Willowpelt thought Whitestorm should have been made Clan deputy instead of Fireheart, who was believed to be too young to handle the duties, and because his ceremony had been held after moon-high, breaking the warrior code. A Dangerous Path :She is seen watching her kits, Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit, play with the Brindleface's older litter, making sure they do not accidentally get hurt. :When a hawk hovers over camp, Willowpelt shoves her kits to safety. Snowkit, Speckletail's deaf son, is taken by the hawk later because he could not hear his mother's pleas for him to follow her. The Darkest Hour :One of her kits, Sorrelkit, nearly dies after being fed deathberries by her half-brother, Darkstripe. Willowpelt is seen racing up the ravine with Bramblepaw, worriedly asking what happened, and roughly licking Sorrelkit's fur. :She spits angrily at Darkstripe when he is leaving camp, furious about what he had allegedly done to her only daughter. :She was one of the cats who fought against BloodClan in the battle at Fourtrees, and is seen by Firestar, rolling on the ground, fighting with a BloodClan tortoiseshell she-cat. She let Sandstorm train her kits to fight just in case BloodClan attacked the camp, and she left them with the elders when they went to fight BloodClan. :Whitestorm, who was her mate, died in the battle while fighting against Bone, although his death was avenged by apprentices. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because her sister, Spottedleaf, has SkyClan ancestors. *It is said in Rising Storm that she was expecting her first litter, but according to Vicky's Facebook page it is her third. *In Rising Storm, when Willowpelt gave birth to Whitestorm's kits, Sandstorm said Willowpelt gave birth to two she-cats and a tom, although it was really two toms and a she-cat. Character Pixels Family Members Mates: :Whitestorm: :Tawnyspots (formerly):